Fall Family Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Splix and Ben not only comfort each other after a prank gone wrong, but Jocu and Vivo step in too to help. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Splix, Jocu, and Vivo. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Fall Family Love**

"Splix! Splix, come back!" Ben called, now chasing after the Splixon.

Splix was angrily heading up to his room. Once he did, he slammed the door and locked it. Ben arrived at the door a second later and banged on it after he tried the doorknob and found it was locked!

"Go away!" Splix growled.

"Splix, look, I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry!" Ben called. "Just open the door!"

"No! You know that I am deathly afraid of Tetramands after what happened. Only Four Arms is my friend and you did that TERRIBLE trick!" Splix snapped, now walking to his bathroom to cool off.

"Splix, c'mon! Just give me a chance to explain," Ben called.

No response.

"Splix, open up!" Ben called again.

No response.

"Great, just great. What've I done?" Ben groaned, now rubbing a hand down his face. For the trick that the others pulled on Splix literally made the Splixon almost go into a panic attack.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Splix had just greeted Ben and the others as they walked into the center and a few Plumbers gave a devious grin. It was almost Halloween and they had a terrible trick they wanted to play on Splix!

"Hey, let's play a trick on our old friend," one sneered.

"Trick? Whoa, wait…what kind of trick?" Ben said.

"Just a little one." One said.

"An innocent one," the other said.

"Whoa, wait…Splix is my friend…this isn't gonna hurt him, is it? What are you all gonna do?" Ben asked, now becoming defensive.

"It will make him laugh, I promise! It's just a joke, Tennyson," one Plumber replied, now rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, loosen up already!" Another said.

"Fine, fine…just as long as no one gets hurt," Ben said, now hoping that this wasn't a bad idea.

But it was…,

Splix had just come back from a short mission and was beyond tired. He was ready to get back to the mansion and see his beautiful fiancé and friends.

"I need some rest that's for sure," he said to himself.

"Hey Splix! Come join us for some coffee," One of the Plumbers said. He tried hard to hide the smirk that was building under his face.

"Guys, I'm real tired…I think I'm gonna head home," Splix said, now trying to be polite.

"Aww c'mon…just one cup," one coaxed.

"Well…,"

"C'mon, buddy…please?" One asked, now pretending to be kind. Splix then gave a small smile and walked towards them. The Plumbers hurried back inside the room and Splix walked in after them. But the second he walked in, he screamed loud! For there in front of him were two tall Tetramands and they looked like they had paint stains, meant to look like alien blood, and weapons!

"KILL THE SPLIXON! KILL THE SPLIXON!" They chanted. They were really just Tetramands that were visiting and agreed to be part of the joke. But that made Splix fly back and hit his back hard against the door in pain! Ben burst in right in time at hearing the commotion!

"What the-GUYS, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ben snapped, now trying to help Splix from the floor.

"C'mon, Ben…his reaction was hilarious," A plumber laughed hard, now leaning on the wall for support.

Ben looked down at Splix and saw him sweating hard and his eyes were wide and petrified with fear. He was now very concerned for his friend.

"Splix? Splix are you alright?" He asked.

No response.

"Splix?" He asked, now kneeling to get more on the smaller alien's level.

"B-Ben…did you know about this trick?" Splix asked, now turning to look at the hero. Before Ben could respond, the other Plumber came forward.

"Yeah, he told us it should be okay as long as the trick wasn't too bad," he laughed. Splix's eyes widened more and he looked at Ben in shock.

"You said this was okay?!" Splix said, now looking at Ben with a look of complete betrayal.

"NO! I didn't know that they would do this kind of trick!" Ben said.

"Aww c'mon Ben…we already told you that we would use Tetramands," one lied.

"No you didn't! You never told me they…," Ben didn't get to finish because Splix tore away from him. "SPLIX, WAIT! STOP!"

But the Splixon kept running, hearing Ben's calls but also the crazy laughter that followed from the ones who felt the prank was the best thing they ever did!

* * *

_Flashback over…_

Splix was trying to put salve on his back and he was definitely hurting. He knew he needed help, but he wasn't going to open his door. He wanted to be alone.

As he tried to nurture his wounds, Jocu and Vivo teleported into the room and saw the wounds on his back. Once Splix greeted them, they tended to his back.

"Splix…Ben really would like to speak to you," Jocu said.

"We heard about what happened," Vivo said.

"Yeah, a lot of people do tricks this time of year," Splix hissed. Jocu and Vivo both nodded in understanding.

"Well, we royals are not exactly fans of fear and hurting each other. This must be the downside of this supposed 'Halloween.' Some people use it for bad things rather than excitement and fun, but that is not how everyone is. However, we are a fan of the love, candy, and fun times you all spend together. Ben and the others showed us that this time isn't about what those Plumbers did to you. They showed us a peaceful and happy time with family and fun. Do not let this ruin your time," Jocu said.

"Yes, Rachel is having a harvest party downstairs soon. Why not go and join it? They have both Halloween and harvest parties here at the mansion," Vivo said.

"Yeah, I'm more of a harvest party person than Halloween, I guess," Splix said.

"Well that is fine as well, Splix…we royals just enjoy seeing life and happiness being shown. We have let Ben and the others show us about Halloween, now show us about this…harvest party idea…," Jocu said.

"Yeah, we have not been to real harvest party either…what is it exactly?" Vivo asked.

"You all will have fun! It is somewhat similar to Halloween, but different in a way." Splix said. "There are those like me who really aren't into some things that are scary, so I do other things that are considered fall and party-like!"

"So…what do you do?" Jocu asked; he then winked at Vivo to open the door and slowly let Ben in as they discussed it.

"Well, we make candy apples and all kinds of favorite desserts! Then we go outside and sit around the campfire and tell all kinds of funny things that happened over the year! We then go and dress up as people that we admire and then play treasure hunt in the woods!" Splix chuckled.

"WHOA! All that?" Jocu said, now waving his tail.

"Wow, you all have all kinds of fun. We got to experience a fun Halloween experience and now we are going to experience a harvest party!" Vivo said in excitement! "Your 'harvest' party sounds very similar to the fall festivals in our kingdom. We don't have Halloween or harvest parties; our festivals are more about renewing towards the end of the year."

"Yes, our celebrations are also about the changes that our realm goes through this time of year; it's a special season where our people start to shed the sorrows of the year and prepare for the new light of the new season coming," Jocu said. "One day…we will bring you all to see it."

"But…can I apologize first?" A voice said. Splix turned and saw Ben slowly come into the clear and he gave a deep breath and walked over to the hero.

"Ben, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain…," Splix said. "You didn't know about those Tetramands, did you?"

"No…I promise I didn't! Splix, you're my friend…I would never do something like that…," Ben said. Splix smiled up at him and then fist bumped him.

"I believe you, Ben…it's okay." Splix said. "Now how about we all go and have some fun tonight?!"

"Yeah, but I still wanna watch my Halloween specials on TV!" Ben smirked.

"Fine, fine…but I get to watch mine after," Splix smirked. But as Jocu and Vivo bounded ahead of the two, they could see that Ben truly didn't forgive himself for what happened.

"Hmmm…looks like we need to help Ben cheer up later…," Jocu said, now eyeing the hero.

"I agree…," Vivo smirked. Ben was in for it soon!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all are enjoying it! Part two is coming! **

**Side note: Yes! So the brothers are experiencing two types of party, Halloween and Harvest! The one where they are introduced to Halloween is on newbienovelistRD's page! We wrote it together and it's great! The royals still have a lot to learn about Earth's holidays, but they are enjoying the experience so far! **

**To guestsurprise: Great story, Amiga! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As the others continued to enjoy the harvest party, Ben slowly slipped away to sit to himself. He felt terrible after all that happened.

"Hey…Ben, is everything okay?" Splix asked, now coming into view.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ben said, now looking away. Splix knew that something else was up.

"Ben…you're not still feeling bad about earlier are you?" Splix asked.

"No," Ben lied. Splix gave him a knowing look and walked around to him.

"Ben, c'mon…you can talk to me," Splix said gently. "I know that you didn't mean for that to happen."

"But it was still my fault, Splix…I should have stopped them…," Ben said.

"Ben…,"

"I just wanna give them a piece of my mind!" Ben said angrily. Splix only chuckled and hugged Ben.

"Easy there, kid; thanks for caring, but I'm truly alright," came the gentle coo.

"S-Splix, I don't need hugs," Ben said, trying to break away.

"Nope, not letting you go, kid," Splix chuckled, now ruffling Ben's hair, clearly trying to engage him in a friendly tussle. Ben smirked and turned the tides in less than a few moments. Splix let out a surprised shout, but let Ben pin him down. He was trying to get that worry out of Ben's system.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Plumber base…_

"HAHAHA! Did you see Splix's face earlier? I wish I could've recorded that," one of the cadets laughed out.

"He seemed frightened," a Tetramand said, now looking concerned.

"Yes, I believe we went a bit overboard with him," the other said, now showing clear signs of regret.

"Oh, stop it; he needed a good laugh," a cadet responded.

"Yeah, Splix is always scared," the other cadet huffed.

"Guys, come now…I do think we should apologize," the Tetramand said, now becoming uncomfortable with their lack of kindness.

"I don't think so…," a cadet responded, now crossing his arms in an unfeeling manner.

"Oh, no?" A deep voice cooed from the darkness. The Tetramands turned right in time to see eyes peering at them from the darkness.

"W-What sort of magic is this?!" One of the red aliens said, now getting into a defensive stance.

"This is not meant for you all Tetramands…please depart…now," the voice said.

The Tetramands didn't need to be told twice; they hurried out because even though they weren't too frightened, they didn't want to mess with this new force. As they left, the cadets tried to run out too because they were afraid of what would happen to them. But they were jerked back by what appeared to be a long, red tail!

"Oh no, no, no…we have something special for you," the voice continued. The boys began to shudder and they almost shouted in terror as more eyes that were yellow, turquoise, purple, green, orange, and yellow began to surround them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" A cadet shrieked.

"We are what's going on," a voice hissed out.

"You harmed our alien friend, Splix," another voice said.

"And we plan to make you pay…," a deep voice growled out.

The cadets screamed like little girls and turned to run, but Jocu made his presence known and his green eyes glowed angrily.

"You all had no idea what kind of pain you caused Splix," Jocu thundered.

"He was beyond afraid and you all need to know what it feels like to be scared beyond belief," Vivo snarled and now smirking as Jape made himself a giant.

"Do me a favor, cadets…run…," Jape laughed out, now letting his purple eyes glow and he let out a maniacal laugh.

"NO! GIANT! GIANT MONSTER!" The cadet screamed out, now turning and running.

"Oh no, don't run…we simply want to show you some affection," Blithe smirked devilishly, now grabbing one cadet by his shirt.

"And don't forget this one!" Amio laughed deviously, now pouncing on the second cadet and tossing him to Jest. Jest only laughed and held the cadet far above his head by his shirt.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" The cadet said, now starting to cry.

"LET ME GO!" Another shouted, now captured in Jape's hand and Jape held him close to his mouth! "DON'T EAT ME!"

As the two cadets began to have tears gathering, the brothers all nodded to each other and slowly let the two of them down on the floor. The brothers then gathered around them and the cadets noticed that the 'beings' in their midst looked less terrifying and more calm and friendly. Serious, but friendly.

"Now…you both know what it means to be truly afraid," Jocu said, now kneeling in front of them and gently grabbing their faces. Both were too afraid to pull back.

"W-W-W-W-W-What do you mean?" A cadet said, now shedding a scared tear.

"Shh, shh, shhh…no need for tears; this was a small taste of what you all did to our friend Splix," Jocu said, now having compassion for the cadet.

"We-We hurt him that bad?" The cadet asked, now feeling Jocu use his other hand to wipe the tear.

"Yes you did," Jocu said, now eyeing him seriously. "Splix was terrified because Tetramands scared him badly in the past and he has been scared of them ever since."

"He has only gotten better because Four Arms has shown him that not all of them are terrifying," Jovi chimed in.

"And we are his friends, so it is our duty to protect him and help him when he's afraid," Amio said.

"Or when someone is trying to harm him," Jape said, now eyeing them angrily. Both cadets shuddered under the angry gaze, but Jape then slowly lost his angry look. "We do hope that you both have learned your lesson."

"We-We have! We promise we have," a cadet said, now looking very ashamed.

"Yeah, we didn't know that Splix went through something that terrifying; he never said that they scared him that badly," the other cadet said, now feeling Jocu release their faces.

"B-But who are you all?! We have never seen you all here at the academy," the other cadet asked, still in awe of the mythical beings in their midst.

"We are not of your world," Jovi said.

"We are of another realm; a realm that many do not know of," Vivo said.

The cadets nodded and looked at them and then at each other. After a moment, the leader slowly stood up and the brothers followed suite.

"We were wrong and we were jerks; we'll make it up to Splix," he said.

"We promise." The other said.

"Good, because we don't enjoy scaring humans. But we will if need be," Jocu said, now placing his hand out. The cadets nodded and shook his hand, understanding what they needed to do. The brothers then nodded in return and then vanished into thin air. Jocu was the last to leave.

"Remember your promise, cadets; kindness is better than fear," Jocu said, now vanishing as well. Once they were gone, the cadets looked at each other.

"D-Did all of that really just happen?" One cadet asked.

"Yes, and we better watch it. Splix has reinforcements," one chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but we can take him to lunch when he comes back. Ya know? To apologize," the other said. The two then nodded to each other and then walked out, definitely wiser than before.

* * *

As the brothers teleported back to the mansion, they saw Splix playfully messing around with Ben and the brothers only looked at them in fondness.

"Everyone alright here?" Jovi asked, now sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, much better than before," Splix smiled, now giving Ben another noogie.

"Hey, back off!" Ben playfully retorted, now grabbing the Splixson in a hug. Once he let him go, Splix received a text from the other cadets. He was surprised at hearing they wanted to meet with him.

"I'm not sure if that is another trap," Splix said, reading the message and letting Ben read it too.

"I'm going with you just in case!" Ben said.

"Trust me…they will be very sincere," Jape smirked.

"And how do you know that?" Ben asked, now smiling and raising a curious brow. All of the brothers got devious and playful looks.

"Did you all do something?" Splix chuckled.

"Let's just say they will learn to be a bit more kind from now on," Blithe smirked.

"You all are amazing; thanks for doing that for him," Ben said, now standing and giving them each a fist pound. But after a few seconds, Lauhin appeared.

"I thought I would find my sons here; come, you all! The mermaid clan is wanting to see you all," Lauhin said.

"Mermaids?!" Jocu said in shock, eyes widening.

"Here?!" Vivo said.

"Now?!" Amio said, his face turning red.

"Brothers…let's depart…," Jest said, now slowly backing up.

"Come now~ They wish to make amends…," Lauhin chuckled, now seeing his sons' reactions.

"They kiss a lot!" Amio panicked.

"And I loved it," Blithe cooed.

"You're the only one that does!" Jocu retorted, now shoving Blithe to run.

"Well, they are waiting for you all back at the palace," Lauhin smirked, now arching an eyebrow.

"Brothers! Let's move out!" Jovi said, now turning and running off.

"Right behind you!" Jape said. "I enjoy affection, but they showed so much affection that my fur almost lost its shine!"

Lauhin laughed as all of his sons took off out in the hallway; Ben and Splix were confused, but laughing.

"They are afraid of mermaids?!" Ben laughed.

"No, not afraid. They are feeling nervous; the last time the mermaids came to the realm, they used a temporary paralyzing power on my sons and my sons had to ensure their kisses for over two hours. Mermaids are extremely affectionate," Lauhin laughed. That made Splix and Ben burst out laughing; there was never a dull moment in the mansion.

"But I hope they come back for the movies and spice cake," Splix smiled.

"I'm sure they will; they will hide for a few minutes and then come back," Lauhin winked, now ushering them downstairs. Life with their family was fun and always exciting! Within a few moments, the brothers all came back, but Ben couldn't help but tease them. That of course led to Splix and Ben running from them in a playful romp There was plenty of fun to still go!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you all enjoyed this fun tale! I had to do a second chapter to show those Plumbers getting some just desserts.**

**To guestsurprise: A wonderful chapter, Amiga! :) I just about laughed myself silly at the mermaid part! Especially Jape's reaction. XD Oh, also I just wanted to let you know, I won't be online next week due to the holiday, but I'll be back on the week after. :) Happy Thanksgiving! :) **

**To everyone else: Happy Thanksgiving! Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
